


The worst story ever written.

by Davidfisher12



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Friendship, Other, Spy work, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davidfisher12/pseuds/Davidfisher12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebels catch wind of a elite sovereign protector and send Ezra and Sabine on a two and a half year mission to spy on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst story ever written.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the fan fiction "what happens under cover stays under cover" by someone for who I can't remember the name of. That story's a porno which some of you might like it. How ever this mockery doesn't have quite so much sex in it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Sabine are sent to spy on a sovereign protector for two and a half years.

Are story begins as these story's often do in the beginning. The ghost crew where on the main command ship of the fleet. Inside the war room Kanen was talking to Ezra "is your lightsaber working?" Kanen asked with a worried tone. Conversely Ezra replied with an annoyed tone. "Yes kanen". "Ok just checking" Kanen replied as they worked down the stairs to that cycle thing they always analyse there mission data in front of. As they got to the bottom of the flight of three steps Kanen stopped Ezra and asked "you haven't forgotten any of the things me and Asoka have been teaching you because you know I could" "Kanen you made me practice these things for five hours a day for the last six months I've got this, you don't need to worry" Ezra said confidential. To which Kanen replied "Ezra you and Sabine will be spying on a sovereign protector they the most elite soilders in the empire and this guy is a killing machine even by there standards " Kanen said with a very clear sound of dread in his voice. He then proceeded with "you also won't be able to contact us directly so you two will be one your own for two and a half years, and If either of you get caught he wont even considered leaving you two alive unless the emperor says otherwise" "I know and if it comes down to it I will fight this guy to the death if it helps Sabine escape". Ezra said without a hint of Dught Kanen having had his own experience with this guy and just bearly survived it looked at his padawan straight in the eyes neliad down and said "that may not be enough" on the other side of the Room Hera was taking with Sabine "you have everything?" Hera asked "yep" replied Sabine "you sure?" Hera continued "yes" Sabine said in a slightly annoyed voice Hera responded by turning her around and saying in her French accent "I know you think I'm just being paranoid here but this is not a mission I would wish opon my worst enemy never mind the closest thing I have ever had to a daughter" Sabine looked confused and worried about what got the normally calm and collected Hera to almost break down into tears. So Sabine said "you know this guy then?". Hera then looked at her and said "me and Kanen ran had across him once before he was sent by the emperor to recover a box of rear kyber crystals that we had stolen. He tracked us down within an hour and during are fight he forced his hand through Kanen's chest and.... And tour off one of my lek" she said while Bending down to who Sabine what she was taking about. To Sabines shock it had indeed been tourn off as you can see where it was sergicliy reattached. Sabine looked at Hera and asked " how are you not dead?" To which Hera replied "very advanced medical science" suddenly commander sato shouted "alright gather around team" they ran down the mission both ezra and sabine could only think about how nervous they where. as they rattled down the plan which consist of go to naboo, move into the apartment complex, bug this guys room, report everything to the bartender, don't get caught and/or killed. as they where took off kanen and hera waved ezra and sabine off and vice verse . ezra sat down in the shuttle and said to sabine "it's a long ride to naboo we should get some sleep". "ok your right besides that next two and years are going to be difficult on a good day" she said as the two drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's based off of the slash fiction what happens undercover stays under cover only not as much sex happens.


End file.
